


A Lady and the Gentledwarf

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is a protective daddy, Courtship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Protectiveness, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days and nights of courtship between the Lady of Dale, Sigrid, and the Prince of the Mountain hold, Fili. Even if it is a break in tradition, rules and rituals, that would drive any proper man or woman to insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_A lady will never ride in a carriage alongside a gentleman that is neither married or a blood relative.  
_

 

_A lady will never cause attention to be drawn upon herself until specific occasions allow it, such as the day of birth or the day of matrimony._

_A lady will never allow a gentleman into her home while alone, unless an adult male of blood relation is present within the room or one of the various side rooms._

_A lady will not rise late, she will rise as the sun begins to rise._

 

_A lady will never call upon the company of an unmarried gentleman, unless introduced by a mutual friend or blood relative._

_A lady will not speak impurely in front of a single lady or that of a higher class gentleman._

_A lady will be respectful of her elders and those of higher class._

_A ladies posture must be upright and correct at all times, the corset will act as a support for this and therefore must be worn at all times of the day, along with set matching stockings to appear more comply, until the stars are visible within the skies. After that time a handmaid, or female relation, will be responsible for the removal of the said corset._

_While on courting walks a lady will be permitted to acquire the hand of her escorting gentleman over rough paths. This shall remain the only means of contact for both lady and gentleman._

_A lady must be accompanied by a chaperone at all times while out with a gentleman, be it a family member, servant, or trusted mutual friend._

_A lady must be willing to take up many wholesome activities, such as craft work, knitting, embroidery, quilting, or the playing of the lute._

 

_A lady will remain silent in doubt and in the company of gentlemen, do not discuss politics, and it is best not to be over confident or appear to be of intelligence-_

 

Sigrid slammed the book closed and slumped over to knock her head against the cold hard leather, casing the old papers within to crumple. The young lady had been sent to the great libraries of Dale that day to study the rules of formal courting and etiquettes, along with four other young ladies, who were all reading their books with a vigorous interest. Sigrid, on the other hand, was about ready to throw the novel into the fires that was crackling in the mantle at her side. She had broken a number of these rules already in her life and she had not even entered a courtship yet! The corset rule was completely out as she hadn't even worn one that very day, along with her stockings that she remembered throwing to some corner of her room before she slept yesterday. Seeing as their new handmaiden had a day off today and Tilda was busy chasing butterflies or her new dwarf friends, Sigrid hadn't even considered putting her corset on. She had been tempted to ask her father or even Bain, but they were already long gone by the time she woke up that morning. Rather late in the day might she add, that she was almost late for her classes. Dread the very thought...

 

Ever since the dragon of Erebor had been slain, the dwarves had flooded back to the Dale market and the dwarves of the mountain had taken back their thrones and heritage, even if Sigrid had thoroughly enjoyed their company it had been so long since she had seen any of them. Especially the young dwarf prince, who she had viewed with increased fondness. Her father (the newly appointed king of men and leader of Dale) was appointed to over see the reconstruction of Dale, Bain at his side as the young lord of Dale, Tilda had been free to do as she pleased within the day, be it fishing, fighting, or playing dress up with the neighbourhood cats. Sigrid, however, had been forced back into these types of study sessions, with many young ladies about the town and the grumpy old teacher of the town, to hopefully help her learn some 'etiquette' or 'manners' befitting any young lady. Her father had been all for it, believing it something that may be of interest to his daughter, just as it did her fallen mother. Sigrid, on the other hand, was close to bashing her head in with all the books, the fan studies, and polite talks over cups of tea. As delicious as the tea and the cakes were, they still left something foul in Sigrid's mouth. Similar to that of poison.

 

Sigrid carefully tugged the chain she wore about her neck, until a solid silver locket followed. The locket was pure silver, carved from the best stone in the mountains of Erebor. It had been her fathers long ago but when Sigrid had come of age more than four years ago he had gifted it to her. The young lady flipped open the silver casing, which was softly decorated in etched vines and flowers, and gazed upon the small charcoal portraits inside.

 

Her mother sat in the centre of the picture, smiling softly with soft blond locks and dazzling blue eyes that had easily been reflected onto Sigrid, as her mother was once the most beautiful women in all of Laketown, having a heart of gold to match the beautiful exterior. Behind her mother stood her father, standing protectively over his young family, as Sigrid only just reached his chest, Bain was barely reaching his hips, and in her mothers arms sat a young Tilda, grinning brightly at the man who had created the picture. Sigrid found herself smiling as she gazed upon the familiarly comforting face of her mother.

 

"Ladies, if you have not so already, please continue on the embroidery you were practising earlier." The old lady at the edge of the table said past her stiff collar as she adjusted the spectacles on her nose, with a bony finger.

 

Sigrid tried her best to suppress the groan passing her soft lips as she slouched back in her chair, gaining the attention of the beady eyed lady at the edge of the table, who settled a glare onto her.

 

"Is there an issue, Lady Sigrid?" The old woman asked, even though she knew the answer and was not looking forward to it.

 

"Indeed, there is." Sigrid replied as she straightened her back to return the glare. "What if there is another attack on the town, like that of the great war? The walls being as weak as they are would be tipped instantly and we would be surrounded, what will we all do then? Will I knit or embroider myself a shield or sword?"

 

"We have strong men who will fight, and fight well-"

 

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything to help! What if-"

 

"The world is filled with 'what ifs' Lady Sigrid, and the world is filled with roles and rules, and as soon as you figure out what yours are then the happier this world will be." The old woman snapped as she threw down her knitting and frowned at the young princess.

 

Sigrid returned the glare, but did not say a word, before jumping to her feet and throwing her books and quills into her cloth bag, that she had saved before the dragon had attacked, and threw it over her shoulder. She marched out of the room and slammed the door far to strongly as she left, caring not in the way her skirts were caught beneath the heels of her boots, that she had been specifically ordered not to wear to class.

 

Sigrid hopped down the stairs of the winding tower leading to the library, a dark cloud still crackling above her golden locks as she marched, uncaring of the way she was acting like a petulant child in front of the market people as she stomped home. It was completely unfair, and sometimes she could have sworn she was the only one who could see it.

 

If she was to one day be courted she would do it as she wished and her courtier wished, she would not allow some rules set out by an ancient tome to dictate how she would act in her life and courtship. However, Sigrid doubted highly that she would ever be courted, or wish to be, as many young lords had spoken of interest to both herself and her father. All were turned down. Either by Sigrid or her father himself, as many were far too pompous or far too lacking in sense for Sigrid to take a fancy to.

 

Sigrid marched into the house, which was in the centre of the market place, carved from grand lumps of tanned stone. Curved patterns taking form of the pillars outside the large manor house and flowers poking from shelves and hanging baskets in front of the whole house. Sigrid had planted them especially when they had moved into the new home, just to give it a more natural feeling than just a lump of carved stones.

 

Sigrid carefully threw her bag to the side, just in case her father had missed his afternoon meeting and had returned home. When she could determine the house was empty she carefully slipped into the front drawing room of the house, which was still under deep renovation and flopped onto one of the many long sofas within the room. Letting out a long steady breath as she finally rested and began to calm herself down with steady, measured, breaths.

 

 

\----

 

 

_A gentledwarf must be defined as gentle by nature. However, must be willing to bear arms and be protective within means of their family and suitor._

 

_A gentledwarf must ask the permission of the ladies father (or other guardian present) before entrance to the house is permitted. If turned away, then the gentledwarf must not return until fourteen days time and ask once more. If turned away once more, the gentledwarf must permit this as a sign that the lady and her family are uninterested and must remain distant and well to the wishes of the lady._

_A gentledwarf must be soft and well spoken when in the present of young ladies and their elders, especially in the presence of the ladies family and mutual friends._

 

_A gentledwarf must dress properly (in his Durins day best clothes) when approaching the house to ask for courtship of the young lady. As to impress relations of the lady with the finery of the clothes._

 

_A gentledwarf will never ask for a lady to dance while his overcoat is removed or if she is conversing with a mutual friend._

 

_A gentledwarf will stand when a lady enters the room and will be seated as she is seated. Or will stand as she leaves the room and will remain as such until the door is closed behind her._

_A gentledwarf shall never remove his overcoat while sitting, standing, riding, or walking with a lady within the countryside._

 

_A gentledwarf must not stay at the intended ladies house past the point where the moon touches the peak of the mountain. If the gentledwarf it is considered of bad taste and the guardian of the lady will be permitted to call off the courtship._

_A gentledwarf must provide his hand or arm for a lady when needed for support while on a walk, but will keep a respectable distance at all times._

_A gentledwarf must be provided with a chaperon at all times while in the presence of a lady of interest._

_A gentledwarf must bow at first greeting his intended, hands should be placed respectively on the middle section of the stomach and back as bows and bow must be deep, to show sincerity of action._

_A gentledwarf while in courtship must present three gifts to the lady intended and her family. The first of these gifts should be something of connection to the gentledwarfs trade. The second of these gifts should be something to dedicate to the current relationship. The third of these gifts should be something that replicates the gentledwarfs hopes for the future of the relationship. Any of these can be rejected and therefore call the end to the relationship-_

 

Fili straightened himself within his finest tunic as he listened to his uncle read from the heavy book they had found from the library. The correct pleasantries to a prosperous courtship. Or something along those pompous proportions. Thorin stood in the doorway, his crown sat neatly atop his head as he read, while his brother scampered around him (Tauriel right behind him) as he tried to fix his elder brothers best tunic with wool and a needle. Fili certainly felt grateful that their mother had taught them both the art of stitching or Fili would certainly be in trouble right about now.

 

"But what will I even say to her?" Fili asked, interrupting his uncles long-winded explanation of the first meeting in courtship between the intended and dwarf.

 

"Nothing. You're not allowed to." Thorin replied and Fili furrowed his brow at him through the reflection of the mirror in front of him. His uncle slammed a heavy finger to the page.

 

"You're not permitted to until you speak with the father or guardian. Remember?" Thorin reminded with a sigh and Fili slapped a hand over his face, feeling the heat of his skin beginning to soaring.

 

"Yes, yes, I remember." Fili replied waving a hand dismissively at his uncle, the golden chains about his wrist clinking as he did. "But what about after that? After I speak with Bard of course, what will I say to her?"

 

"Who said you're getting past that?" Kili sniggered as he sewed the sides of his brother tunic. Tauriel swept a long leg round and kicked him, giving the dark haired dwarf a warning glare as she fixed the strings on the prince dwarfs boots.

 

"What Kili surely means, when you get past Bard, you just tell her your intentions and how you care deeply for her." Tauriel explained softly as she pulled the front leather flap up the boot and tightened it. "If that fails then just be your charming self, Fili. I'm sure she will be perfectly happy you came to see her."

 

"Oh Mahal, what if she isn't happy to see me? What if she hates me?" Fili worried, scratching his beard nervously as he did.

 

Tauriel groaned and decided to focus on the dwarfs boots again to spare herself from punching the prince.

 

"I'm sure she doesn't brother. I mean, who could detest such a cheery little face." Kili teased as he pinched his brothers cheeks, and Fili had to restrain himself from head butting his younger brother. At this point, Tauriel was beyond caring for the two princes jabs at one another, and Thorin remained in perfect ignorance as he had mastered the skills even since the boys were old enough to talk, and therefore cause trouble.

 

"Stop jesting, Kili!" Fili protested as he yanked his own face away from the younger dwarf, batting him in the arm as he did. "This is serious."

 

"I am being serious." Kili replied with a huff and an eye roll before fixing the last of his brothers loose buttons that he had been sewing. "Trust me brother, Sigrid will not turn you away, and if Bard knows what she feels for you and you for her then he will not turn you away-"

 

"Or, he will turn me away completely because of what I feel." Fili replied and Kili huffed again before straightening the shoulders of his brothers tunic.

 

"It'll all be well, Fili. If you're honest with love, and true, and speak from the heart, then no fault will ever pass." Kili said and Fili narrowed his eyes at him slightly, finding it strange for his younger brother to speak so comfortingly and so maturely-

 

"Or, if that fails you could always run away to the goblin caves and shave your head!"

 

And that's the Kili we all know.

 

"Very well...I'm ready." Fili said as he took his appearance in the mirror. He truly disliked all the regal attire that had been made for him, and for the past months since the reclaiming Erebor, that's all Fili had received. Fine clothes of silk and jewels, crowns, beads, rings, the finest leather boots, and the most spectacular comb he had ever seen, which was set with the grandest segments of turquoise stone and had twelve teeth to brush his untameable golden locks.

 

Of course, Fili had never been one for such trinkets, growing in the Blue Mountains where it was scarce to find such grand stones and silks, Fili became unadjusted to the treatment of true royalty. And now, to be thrown straight into the thick of it, was something Fili now thought himself to be never truly bred for. As much as his mother and uncle tried, he had never been one for gold and stones, since he preferred mead and friendship than the feeling of possessions and wealth.

 

"Remember your flowers." Tauriel said as she tossed him the hefty arrangement. In the mix of silk white ribbons and bows, were proudly standing purple aster flowers and the faint blue crocus flowers, both meaning gladness and the new formation of love and hope. All of which Fili held inside him and within his hands through a bundle of sweet smelling flowers. He had asked Bilbo many weeks ago to send him a stock of fine flowers as a means of entering courtship, the hobbit had agreed and within the week of his return to Bag end, Fili had received a fresh cut of flowers, and a note attached explaining what they all meant. At the bottom of the note was a wish for good luck and good action that Fili had smiled at.

  

"Well, I guess this is it." Fili said as he walked toward the door, his uncle sidestepping him and standing in the room with Kili and Tauriel as the young prince looked back. "I mean, it's not like I- well, we, haven't planned this for a long while..."

 

The trio looked proud and nodded in agreement as Fili hesitated in the doorway longer, fiddling with a limp petal on one of the flowers.

 

"And, it's not like I'm not ready... I mean, I'm a little nervous... but not completely." Fili froze in the doorway and stared at the three with a small smile. "I mean... what kind of prince gets nervous? Right?"

 

The trio shrugged this time, all gesturing subtly for the young prince to go and Fili hummed.

 

"Well, this is it, I'm going to go..."

 

Fili took one step to the right before hesitating again.

 

"You know, perhaps today isn't-"

 

"Just go!" The trio shouted and Fili was frightened into his senses and quickly marched out of the doorway and down the hall.

 

 

\----

 

  

It did not take Fili long to find the house of the Lord of Dale, as it was the largest on the main street, after going through the dwarf market. Where Fili had been repeatedly stopped, bowed to, greeted, or spoken with by builders about the new modification plans. The young prince finally arrived at the house just as the sun was beginning to set, and turning the walls into a flushed pink. Similar to that of Fili's cheeks as he walked up the marble steps toward the entrance and knocked on the front door. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, straightened his long tunic and fixed his hair into place again before the door was opened, revealing the mirage of the Bowmans eldest daughter. Fili squawked.

 

"Lady Sigrid! I-I did not mean to... to- I mean... Good afternoon." Fili said awkwardly as he attempted to hide the flowers behind his back, which was to little use as the young lady lunged onto him and hugged him tightly.

 

"Oh Fili! I haven't seen you since the end of the battle!" Sigrid stated before pulling back and looking the dwarf over, becoming instantly dazzled by the bright threads of the young princes tunic. "Well, you certainly look... regal.... How have you been? And how is your cheerful younger brother? And your uncle? And that brave little hobbit friend of yours? Oh and the fair lady Tauriel?"

 

"They're all well." Fili replied with a sincere smile, he remembered this. The lovely little chats he and the fair Sigrid would have while he and the dwarves were in Laketown, while the pair of them would sneak away and sit beneath the docks and Sigrid taught Fili to create a perfect overlock stitch to fix his pockets, while Fili taught Sigrid how to properly wield a sword and some rather rowdy drinking songs, with his violin at his side. He had to admit that how fair she was in glorious face and hair and the sweet giggle she made when she was nervous, was enough to pull away from the fact she could barely hold a tune. Fili had any fond memories of his time with the young maiden and he hoped Sigrid held them in the same fondness.

 

"Oh goodness, you must think me so rude!" Sigrid said as she gently swatted Fili's arm and the dwarf was pulled from his thoughts by the soft touch. "Won't you come in?"

 

"I-I- Well, I suppose I should but isn't it... improper..." Fili replied before he winced and opened his mouth to apologise but Sigrid cut him off.

 

"Improper? In what way? Surely, two very good friends, who have not seen each other in such a long while, sitting indoors and having a talk is in no way improper? Unless, you mean to-"

 

"No, no! I don't- I mean- I didn't mean it in such a way, no, not improper... It is just I shouldn't- I should be speaking with your father... Is he-"

 

"I'm afraid you will not find him here, check by the waters or the town hall." Sigrid ended abruptly before attempting to slam the door, only for Fili to shove his foot into the narrow gap with a plea.

 

"Sigrid... I- it's just- Mahal above... how am I so awful at this..." Fili mumbled as he knocked his thick head against the even thicker door. However, as he sighed and began to retract his foot, beginning to give up on the whole affair, the door was pulled open.

 

"Fili, why do you speak in rhymes or tricks? You're acting must peculiar." Sigrid asked with a small furrow in her brow. "If you came here to speak, say what it is you wish to say?"

 

"I wish to say... I wish to ask, on your opinion, on courtship and such." Fili stated nervously and Sigrid raised a brow.

 

"Courtship, you say? And why do you come brandishing such a strange topic?" 

  

"I-I-um- It's just... well, Sigrid... you're the most radiant being I have ever had the good fortune of looking upon, and I-I mean you... Oh dear gods, I am fumbling this something awful..."

 

Fili tried to back away from the door but Sigrid reached out, and took his wrist between her soft hands. Causing a blush to rise on the young princes cheeks.

 

"No, no, continue... what is it you have come here to say?" Sigrid questioned with a soft smile as she tugged Fili closer to her again. "If you do not ask, then you shall not receive, dear prince."

 

"Sigrid," Fili tried again now, as he gazed up at the soft blue eyes of the young Sigrid, who he had grown and had always been incredibly fond of. "I have faced a thousand orcs, a dragon, and the fearful wrath of your father... and yet, here I stand, and I am the most terrified I have ever been because you- you're the most wonderful, intelligent, beautiful lady I have ever laid eyes upon... and I-I wish to court you... but, in my home I am to ask the permission of the father before making such a request, I have shamed you with my offer, and for that I am so-"

 

"No, be still, kind dwarf. You have not shamed me an inch." Sigrid said with a brightening smile. "I accept."

 

"Truly? I mean... I-I don't understand."

 

"I accept your courtship, Fili. It is not for my Da to decide who I am to be with or hope to be with...and I wish to be with you." Sigrid replied, her heart fluttering slightly in her chest and it matched the same pace as the princes own beating chest.

 

"Then I wish for you to take these flowers, as a token." Fili said as he finally pulled the bunch of purple flowers from behind his head, and only now did her notice that it matched the purple thread and skirt the young lady currently wore. "A token of my gladness."

 

"And I accept them." Sigrid said as she accepted the bundle and placed them under her nose to take in the soft smell. Fili made a mental note to thank the hobbit later, in repayment he would rub and brush those oversized feet for a month for this.

 

"That is good..." Fili stated now, tugging nervously on his sleeves once more. "I suppose, it is best I go... your father would not take kindly to us being seen together."

 

"Indeed." Sigrid reploed and was surprised as Fili bowed and plucked one of her hands up before placing a soft kiss to the backs of her soft knuckles, causing a brilliant blush to appear on both their faces.

 

"Farewell." Fili said against the plump knuckles, while Sigrid whispered her own farewell, her cheeks still flushed prettily.  "I hope to see you soon."

 

However, the warm moment was not to last as when Fili, who still kept his gaze on Sigrid, stepped back he tripped over his own grand shoe before he stumbled down the six stairs that lead toward the house, and landed flat on his back on the dirt ground. Sigrid laughed loudly, though she tried to hide it within the flowers, remembering that it was unladylike to chortle so loudly, then she remembered that she didn't care and couldn't help the flood of giggles.

 

"If I am to see you again, young dwarf, please do dress as you normally would. I neither need to be dazzled by your robes, as fetching at they are, and I do so love your blue tunic with the fur trim!" Sigrid called as Fili staggered to his feet, blushing furiously and dusting himself off as he did.

 

"I shall wear it especially, my dear!" Fili called back with a dramatic bow and Sigrid laughed again. Fili truly did love the soft laugh that passed between his loves two perfectly plump lips.

 

Sigrid pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips and giggled before waving her goodbye, as she carefully slipped back through the door of her home. Fili didn't turn and begin walking until a few long moments later, and when he did their was a dopey dimpled smile on his face and a new spring in his step.

 

 

\----

 

 

Later that evening, as Sigrid sat at her fine dressing table, she thought for a long while. Her reflection was shown to her in three different ways, as a mirror attached to the table was settled in front of her, to the left, then on the right. She slowly drew her hair down from it's dishevelled bun, and allowed her long locks to fall down to crevices of her collar bones before she pulled on her nightgown, before she grabbed the bowl of warm water at the side of her and plunged in a soft cloth, before bringing it up to her face to wash. All while she gazed at the flowers she had cut the stems off and placed into a lovely vase that sat neatly on her window sill, looking out over the illuminated town of Dale.

 

A knock at the door sounded the end to her daydreams.

 

"Come in!" Sigrid called gently before her father slipped into the room, wearing his tattered clothes and coat that he had been prohibited to wear while on his walks and meetings in the town hall.

  

"How is my little dot, this fine day?" Bard asked with a small smile and Sigrid scoffed slightly before shifting on the wooden stool in front of her dressing table.

 

"Possibly better than you, I dare reckon, you have not called me 'little dot' since I was in a cradle." Sigrid replied before her father stepped across the room and gently put an arm around her shoulder, the young girl twisted back toward the mirror and watched her fathers expressions. One of which was something similar to what he would gaze at her with when she was crawling around in nappies and bumping her head repeatedly against chair legs as she crawled. Something similar to unconditional love.

 

Tilda's first word had been 'Floffy', the name of her beloved toy rabbit their father had brought for her on his travels. Bain's first word had been 'Mama', or something of the like as it was muffled behind mushy carrots being fed to him at the time. Sigrid's first word had been 'Da'. And had been her favourite ever since.

 

"I heard you had a disagreement, with Lady Sourface." Bard said before pulling an expression that resembled that of the old bitter teacher. Sigrid could only giggle.

 

"Indeed. And where did you hear this?"

 

"Well, she has quite the set of lungs on her. How could I not hear her yelling all the way from the library?" 

 

Sigrid laughed slightly again.

 

"She said you were raising your conspiracy theories again, trying to ruffle the other young ladies opinions and cause a fight." Bard said with a slightly more serious tone and Sigrid scoffed again.

 

"That old witch." Sigrid huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "She could die in the icy waters for all I care, or be skewered by her own knitting needles."

 

"You're certainly like your old father, starting fights and stirring trouble." Bard said fondly before placing a kiss atop his eldest daughters head. "Even if you look like a mirror image of your dear mother, bless you both."

 

"You think so? Truly?" Sigrid asked and Bard nodded.

 

"Oh yes, indeed. I mean, the blond curls, blue eyes, and these tiny little hands. So peculiar. So small they could barely hold a feather to a crown."

 

Sigrid playfully pulled her hands away from her fathers own larger ones and observed them herself, as her father collapsed on the bed behind her and the young daughter watched as he smiled fondly.

 

"Intelligent as well, definitely not something from me. And soon... well, you know, there will be other men in your life who wish to protect you, no longer just your brother and myself... good, strong, young men... your mother and I were just your age when we courted one another. It is a good time, a prosperous time." Bard rambled awkwardly as he shifted against the bed. "And during these times young ladies will be leaving the home, going to grand balls and dances, and walks with their suitors- with chaperones of course!- and these young ladies will finally accept a fine young man into their lives and well... become married, and-"

 

"Da." Sigrid cringed at her fathers words. "I'm not currently looking for courtship... well, not completely of course."

 

Sigrid gazed toward the flowers sat on her window and sighed slightly, her father not noticing the gaze as he was too filled with joy to hear his daughters proclamation.

 

"Great! I mean... good, that's good. It's good being responsible and such..." Bard paused for a moment and smiled again a moment later. "That is good, as I would hate to have to rip someone's arms off so close to the beginning of my reign, sets an awful impression."

 

"Da." Sigrid said exasperatedly before Bard chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead.

 

"I jest, of course. Marginally..." Bard chuckled again before walking toward the door. "Goodnight, little dot, I'll see you in the morning... Oh, and make sure your shutters are sealed, the grey wizard says a storm approaches."

 

"Yes Da, goodnight." Sigrid said before the door was gently closed behind her father and she sat quiet in her room for a moment, before gazing at the cluster of flowers and smiling, wondering about the days that were sure to follow and the regal dwarf which would be the centre of them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This ship has left a hole in my heart that can only be filled with fluffy fics)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second meeting and stories are unravelled...

 

 

Early a few mornings later, as the sun sat upon the peak of the lonely mountain, Sigrid woke with a start. Quickly climbing out of bed, dressing, and fixing her hair into a messy bun. The young girl had received a note from a crow that morning, a juvenile bird with fine inky feathers and sharp blue eyes that examined Sigrid through her window before tapping his beak against the thick glass. The young lady, who was still in bed at the time, woke with a deep stretch and sigh as she gazed toward the window and at the crow, who fluttered his wings and squawked eagerly. The young lady had slumped across the room and carefully unlocked and pulled open the large windows, unhooking the letter from the clasp about the crows thin leg and looking at the symbol it bared. The symbol of the line of Durin, the prince of Durin if her studies were correct.

 

"Thank you." Sigrid said to the young crow, and the sooty bird cooed in reply before flying off the balcony and back toward the mountain. The young lady unrolled the small note and read the scratchy writing.

 

_Dearest Sigrid,_

_I pray this note makes it to your home, as the crow is still a young bird and has yet to be broken in to the set course of Dale to the Mountain. However, I allowed my uncle to speak with him, as he had a way with crows, and ~~he seemed eager to meet the future 'princess of the mountain'~~ he seemed eager to stretch his wings and explore Dale._

 

Sigrid smiled at the scratched out words before continuing her read. 

 

_Be sure he flies straight back after delivering this note as he will probably get lost if out too long._

_However, the main intent of this letter, should you hopefully read it, is to request a walk with you this early morning. I am going to the dwarf markets today to help sort some of the new stock and help the miners and their families settle in, and I would of course enjoy your company as I walk._

_My sincerest gratitude from the Prince under the Mountain, Lord of Silver Fountains, Intended to the line of Durin, superior of the dwarf markets. And all those awfully long winded titles._

_From,_

_Your Fili_

 

Sigrid traced her finger over the last two words as she smiled despite herself, before she tucked the note into one of her nearby aprons. Scrambling to make her bed and find some fine clothes as she hurried toward her small chest. However, when she knelt in front of it and rummaged through she felt as though she had never worn clothes before this day, for all her dresses were tattered, out of shape, or incredibly well used... to say the least. 

 

Sigrid soon settled on a soft blueish shirt and an equally coloured skirt, before pulling on her best leather boots and and her dark blue overcoat. She fixed her hair quickly as she scurried out the door, only to collide into a tall figure.

 

"Hey, watch out there, little dot." Her Da said as he caught her around the waist as she tumbled over his overly large boots. "What has got you so in a hurry?"

 

Sigrid straightened herself and adjusted her overcoat.

 

"Oh nothing, Da. I just need to go to the markets quickly. We are out of bread and porridge, you see." Sigrid said with an innocent grin, while her father hummed slightly as he placed his basket of washed clothes to the side, before he looked his daughter over with a raised brow.

 

"You're going to the markets, at such an early hour?" Bard questioned as he smirked slightly at his daughter. "With such fine clothes on, and no corset either?"

 

"Yes, indeed." Sigrid replied, even though she silently cursed herself for the poor lie. "Well, I was going to stop by my lessons later too, seeing as I am a young lady of sorts, I should sorely need to correct relations with my lady teacher."  _The bitter old hag she is._

 

"Very well," Bard said as he pecked his lips to his daughters soft brow. "Be back by five and no later."

 

"Yes, Da." Sigrid replied before curtsying lightly and spinning on her heel, quickly scampering down the hall and out of the house, patting Bain on the head and placing a kiss atop Tilda's as she went.

 

"What's up with her this mornin'?" Bain asked as he looked out the window toward his sisters disappearing form.

 

"Nothing is wrong." Bard stated as he placed the washing basket atop a fine oaken table. "She's just going to the market for bread is all."

 

"I've never seen her move so fast for bread." Bain said sceptically and Bard simply waved him off, thinking his sons nerves were over nothing, until young Tilda spoke up.

 

"Do you think she is in love?" Tilda asked and Bain gagged while Bard snapped his head towards his younger daughter, who did not even look up from braiding her dolls yarn hair.

 

"Why would you say that, darling?" Bard questioned and Tilda shrugged slightly, still fiddling with her dolls hair.

 

"She just seems really,  _really_  happy, and she has been making biscuits when there is no need, and yesterday- yesterday! I caught her singing to herself as she brushed her hair." 

  
_Singing!?_  Bard furrowed his brows as he thought for a moment. He recalled in his own courtship when he would walk into his lady loves room and she would sit at her dressing table, fix her hair, and sing sweet melodious tunes to the mirror and- No, no, it could not be! Bard lunged toward the window himself and saw his eldest child quickly walking in the direction of the market, practically twirling her fine skirts as she walked. The old Bowman's brows began furrowing as he thought.

 

 

\----

 

 

"And furthermore, with the new valves of the mountain just under the tunnels to the west, we will be able to have a substantial water flow by the end of the second month of summer-" 

 

Fili was literally on the verge of death by boredom. He had promised to attend this meeting on his uncles behalf as he was suck in bed with a cold in his chest, more like stuck in bed with a hobbit in his lap. Even Balin, who was possibly one of the most easily enticed dwarf in the mountain, looked close to tears at the older dwarfs rambling. 

 

In all fairness, Fili had only come today in place of his uncle in hopes of seeing the fair lady Sigrid. As he had successfully initiated the courtship and he would hopefully see her father today at one of the meetings today and ask for his word on it. Praying that the words would be that of approval.

 

After this rather dull meeting he still had to meet up with the farmers in the valley, the new miners in the square, the men of Dale, and the ladies of court intended to see him later this afternoon for a cup of tea (or ale hopefully) and flutter their eyelashes at him.

 

"Young prince," A voice spoke and Fili straightened slightly from his slouched posture, his eyes focusing quickly on the greybeard in front of him then up slightly until he met wrinkled eyes. "Are you quite well?"

 

"Indeed, Master Garin." Fili replied with a nod, before folding his hands behind his back with a forced smile. "I am quite well, please continue."

 

Garin nodded before continuing to read and point at his papers, his voice becoming a monotone hum in his mind again as he gazed toward the sky.

 

The young prince watched as the newest breeds of raven flew above in fleets, searching the new land and the new buildings they were to be used for. Fili's own raven, Ria, had returned without his note and was singing great joy of the fair lady he left the letter with, a beautiful maiden with hair as soft as silk and eyes as grand as sapphire. An extra handful of grains had ended the applauding squawks and Fili recalled himself blushing brightly, while his uncle looked on at him with a raised brow. Even that morning Fili had made the unconscious decision to wear the blue tunic his lady favoured.

 

"By my beard, is that..." Balin said as he adjusted his spectacles and blinked rapidly. "The young Sigrid?"

 

Fili's head whipped around to the direction of Balin's gaze, a dimpled grin forming on his face instantly. He spotted the young lady instantly through the dwarrow crowd, as she was dressed in soft, practical clothes of dark blue, rather than the heavy bodices and hopped skirts made of silk that the dwarf ladies always wore.

 

"Sigrid?" Fili breathed and it seemed to silently travel through the bustling crowd as the young lady turned and smiled brightly, before hurrying across toward the gathering of dwarf lords and Fili.

 

"Sire, do you know that lady?" One of his advisers questioned and Fili nodded before turning to them with an awkward cough, his mouth opening and closing as attempting to explain, but no words came out.

 

"Aye, that is lady Sigrid!" Balin interrupted with a hearty thump to Fili's back, as if to loosen the words stuck in his throat. "King Bards fine young daughter, I believe the prince had an audience with her this very afternoon. Isn't that right, my liege?"

 

"Yes, yes, Balin is-is correct. Lord Bard wishes to speak and he sen-sent his daughter to collect me, so please excuse me gentlemen-"

 

"-But we are not yet finished with the plans, good prince."

 

"I will see to those Lord Tallion, we shall continue our meeting in the Dale gallery, if you follow Lord Garin, he will lead you there." Balin said with a dismissive wave and the lords grumbled before began slumping away and toward the tall gallery.

 

"Thank you, Balin." Fili said with an honest grin as Sigrid drew closer, the prince held an arm out to her and she tucked her hand within the crease of his elbow. "I owe you."

 

"Oh rubbish," Balin said with a wave of his hands. "In these times of work there is little time to woo, so make the day count, Fili. I will be waiting here at five and we will return to the mountain by sun down. Understood?"

 

"Perfectly." Fili said as he bowed his head to his elder before Balin bowed toward Sigrid.

 

"My lady, I leave you in fine company." Balin stated studiously and Sigrid nodded in agreement.

 

"Thank you, Master Balin." Sigrid said as she curtsied slightly to the elder dwarf. "I could not think of anyone who was as fine company as the young prince."

 

Fili blushed and Balin smiled as he bowed his head, turning on his soon after and following the Lords' path toward the gallery. The young prince then turned to look at Sigrid, who was smiling brightly at him in return.

  
"Shall we away then?" Fili asked with an extended hand and Sigrid nodded.

 

"Yes, shall we indeed." Sigrid replied before allowing Fili to escort her away, they would unlikely venture far from the market, as it was tradition to be in the presence of many while in the courting process or to have a single chaperone at all times, but as neither had brought one that was the way forward.

 

 

\----

 

 

"And from that day," Fili concluded with a slight laugh and Sigrid joined him, though her laugh was louder and stronger as she listened to the story. "I have never been able to even look at fish, it was absolutely disgusting."

 

"Oh heavens, my father did not tell me he snuck you into Esgaroth in fish barrels! How frightfully awful." Sigrid said in sympathy, but she continued to giggle into her hand.

 

"Oh indeed, it was terrible, but worth it I find." Fili said as he gazed fondly at the young lady and Sigrid caught the gaze with her own, before looking away and blushing brightly.

 

"How so?" Sigrid asked politely.

 

"Well, we reclaimed the mountain, our homeland too, did we not?" Fili stated. "That is quite worth the fish."

 

"Oh. yes, indeed."

 

A pause settled between the two before Fili bumped Sigrid with his hip.

 

"And I got to meet you, or course. That made it far more worth it. Worth more than a gold filled mountain of war proportions, I can assure you." Fili replied and Sigrid swatted his arm slightly before a greying man appeared at her side, carrying a crate.

 

"Sigrid? By the murky waters, look how much ya have grown!" 

 

"Percy!" Sigrid exclaimed as she unhooked herself from Fili's arms and hugged the elderly man. "How have you been? Is Rosette well? How are the children?"

 

"Oh, they are perfectly fine, little Sigrid." Percy said with a wide smile, not noticing the way the young girl smiled awkwardly before the elder man squinted at the young prince with wrinkled eyes. "Now, who is this strapping lad ya' have here?"

 

"Fili, Son of Vili." Sigrid introduced as Fili shook the elder fishermans hand. "This is Percy, Son of John."

 

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Fili said with a polite bow, even though there was no need to. Fili was a prince, therefore only bowed to those of equal or above power, and Percy was a humble fisherman, so he needed no respectful bow or greeting, but Fili gave one anyway.

 

"Hmm, indeed. Well, I'll be keeping a sharp eye on ya, no man has ever stood chance against Bard's will and love for his children, but I will see how ya fair. Not many are worthy to marry his little dot." Percy stated as he heaved his crate over his shoulder and rested it there. Fili was nodding with agreement while Sigrid cringed at the nickname before clapping her hands together gently, but heavy enough to pull Percy's suspicious glare from the dwarf prince.

 

"Percy, should you not be on your way?" Sigrid prompted as politely as possible and the elder man smiled widely.

 

"Indeed, I should. Farewell my lady, tell yar father I'll be round for supper later this month." Percy said cheerfully before he turned the opposite direction and scurried away. When Sigrid turned back to the dwarf prince he was grinning widely at her, braided moustache swaying and dimples flashing a warm expression.

 

"Little dot?" Fili asked and Sigrid groaned before swatting the dwarf prince in the arm.

 

"Not you too," Sigrid huffed. "Everyone calls me by that name and it is positively dreadful."

 

" _I_ think it is positively adorable." Fili replied teasingly and Sigrid huffed again and attempted to nudge the dwarf away as he pulled her into an embrace and the darn moustache braid tickled her slightly.

 

" _You_  don't have to live with it." Sigrid sighed, before the began walking again, this time their hands connected in a soft twist of limbs and fingertips, what a scandalous scene they must make. Teasing one another so indecently and holding hands, may the gods strike them both down.

 

"My father gave it to me ever since I was a baby, because when I was born I was so small that he could lift and hold me in a single hand. My mother would say 'oh, she looks like little dot in your hands, you give her back!' and then whenever my Da would hold me he would call me his little dot." Sigrid explained with an exasperated sigh as she listened to Fili's hearty laugh, finding some comfort within it. "And my father has called me 'little dot' ever since. I am a young lady now, past maturity and all, but he still treats me like I am wrapped in a nappy and sitting in a high chair at dinner times, mumbling my baby nonsense."

 

"It's because he cares," Fili said with a fond grin. "All doting fathers are like that at one point or another. Be it when the child is a baby or an adult."

 

"Indeed, and was your father so doting?" Sigrid asked with a furrowed brow and Fili shrugged slightly.

 

"I do not know. I never knew my father." Fili replied with a slanted smile, one that stung with sadness and lose. Sigrid placed a hand over her chest and looked sorrowfully at the young prince.

 

"I am sorry, Fili, I didn't-"

 

"No need to apologise, Sigrid." Fili replied with another small shrug and a fond smile as he looked at the young lady at his side. "You were not to know."

 

A long moment of silence fell between the two, however, before I became unbearable Sigrid spoke softly again.

 

"My mother died when I was a little girl too, I don't remember much of her but when I passed my maturity my Da gave me this." 

 

Sigrid pulled the locket out from within her shirt and flipped it open showing it to the dwarf, who smiled fondly.

 

"See how beautiful she looks?" Sigrid questioned, even if it was rhetorical, and the young prince hummed slightly.

 

"See how she looks like you?"

 

Sigrid nodded slightly in agreement before closing the locket and looking back up at the sky, seeing as grey clouds began to fold over the soft blue waves of the sky. It made the young lady wrinkle her nose in distaste and shiver slightly at the greying sky that formed above. The young lady wrapped her arms around herself and it was no longer than half a moment later did Fili flick open the buttons on his cloak and wrapped the heavy cloth around Sigrid's slim shoulders, the heavy fur lined cloth almost wrapping twice around her small form.

 

"Thank you." Sigrid said with a soft smile and Fili bowed her head slightly.

 

"It's my pleasure." 

 

Sigrid blushed slightly before looking up at the sky again, her nose wrinkling instantly at the darkening sky above them.

 

"I hate storms."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you can't see the sky, nor pretty white clouds, nor birds when they are flying through. It is like the foul Smaug casting ash and fire above the town again." Sigrid stated with a shrug. "And I-I... don't like the sound of thunder. It scares me."

 

"Scares you?  _You?_ Sigrid the fearless who stood up to her dragon teacher and awful troll suitors?!"

 

"Well, I could see those beasts couldn't I, you cannot see thunder. How do you know it is not some great devilish Warg in the sky? Growling and prowling on young children and foolhardy men who go gallivanting through the storms."

 

"Hm, I suppose I don't."

 

"Exactly." Sigrid said with a slight pout and Fili grinned before they stopped at the spot where the prince was to meet Balin, while a set of dwarves loaded the carts an horses. "I could be snapped up by the jaws of a sky Warg at any moment and be lost in the skies forever.

 

Fili carefully took Sigrid's chin between his fingers and raised her head gently.

 

"Do not fear that sky Warg, young Sigrid, for I will not let it take you." Fili stated and Sigrid smiled softly before knocking their foreheads together gently.

 

"I know you won't, foolish dwarf, but that is how the Warg claims its victims, you see." Sigrid replied and Fili smiled slightly and nudged his forehead against the young ladies own. "You should fear not either, for I will save you should you be trapped under its paws or jaws."

 

"Indeed I would hope so." Fili said with a joyous laugh. "For I fear I would not be able to save myself from the jaws of a thunder Warg."

 

"Good thing you have me then." Sigrid teased as she nudged the young prince before someone cleared their throat behind them, they both looked around to see Balin watching them with a raised brow and rapidly tapping the face of his pocket watch. Fili sighed sorrowfully before Sigrid unwrapped the cloak from around her shoulders and draped it back over the dwarves, carefully buttoning the front around the dwarfs strong neck.

 

"I suppose this is where we depart." Sigrid whispered as she fiddled the button into place and Fili hummed slightly in remorse.

 

"I suppose it is, and I do not know when I will be able to see you again." Fili stated with a soft smile. "We are travelling to Mirkwood to settle money matters with the King Thranduil. So, I suppose this is goodbye for now."

 

"Yes, but goodbye is not forever, and I pray you have a good travel and you will return soon."

  
"I will write when I can."

 

"And I will reply the same."

 

"Prince Fili, we truly must be going." Balin's voice interrupted and Fili nodded to himself before bowing and placing his lips to the young Sigrid's knuckles again, whispering his goodbye once more against the soft ridges of her hand before quickly jumping atop his beige horse. They quickly waved their goodbyes once again before trotting after Balin and their loaded cart, back toward the mountain path. Both the lady and the dwarf smiled brightly all the way back to their distant homes, and as Fili rode back to the mountain Balin noticed and smiled gently at the devoted fondness that was printed across the young princes face.

 

 

\----

 

 

Balin smiled fondly at the young prince as they rode back to the kingdom, the blond dwarf never saying anything and gazing up at the brightening sky like he himself had painted it. The old advisor let out a proud laugh as the prince foolishly hit his head against low branches (twice) and blushed brightly, though the dimpled grin never left his face.

 

Tauriel was the next to notice the prince as he rode into the grand stables, he hopped off the horse and tied the beasts reins loosely against on of the wooden railings. Shuffling about the stables a moment later, even when the horse came loose in its stall, all the while the prince had a dumbfounded look on his face and a grin as wide and bright as the autumn moon. 

 

Thorin had tried to get the notes of the Dale meeting from his nephew, but Fili hadn't listened and had instead gone down to the whittling huts, which was his preferred trade, to make the first courting gift for his lady love. Balin had given Thorin the notes of the day with a fond smile and a pat on the kings shoulder. Thorin had dared to venture to the huts later that evening, and Fili was practically twirling around the wooden hold, cheerfully whittling away and drawing plans for his first gift. The king had shook his head with fondness before continuing down the road. 

 

Kili was, of course, the last to notice the peculiar behaviour of his brother. That had been an accident at most as the young heir had wandered into the bathing rooms in the royal chambers. He had been looking for the hobbit, who (strangely) had a habit of keeping clean and washing regularly, never one to have dirt under his finger and toe nails and kept his feet immaculately groomed. However, when Kili had walked into the bathing chambers that day he had seen his brother - his brother! The great prince of Erebor! Dwarflord to the Blue Mountains and best fighter (beside Kili himself) in the kings army- cleaning! Bathing at most! Scrubbing avidly at his pits and fur chest, and his toes! Between his toes and behind his curved ears! 

 

Kili had turned around instantly, and ran out of the room. Screaming as he went.

 

"Mahal, had I known he'd be like this I would never had suggested courtship." Kili groaned in a whisper as he looked toward his brother on the opposite side of the table, the crown prince, now freshly cleaned and wearing a well washed tunic, shuffling potatoes and meat around his plate with his fork.

 

"Hush you." Tauriel said gently as she playfully swatted the younger prince, taking a bite of potato on her plate before she spoke with a soft smile. "So, Fili, how are you feeling?"

 

"I feel wonderful, but awful. Awfully wonderful!" Fili said slightly hysterically and Thorin raised a brow at his nephew from the end of the table and stopped eating for a moment to listen to his nephews rambling, it was peculiar to see his usually level headed nephew to be acting so giddy, peculiar but nice. Fili deserved happiness. "I feel like I can go out and face an army of a thousand orcs and come out unscathed, and I feel hungry but full all at the same time. I feel like my beard could burn off my face at any moment for the heat of my skin is unbearable! I feel like a young dragon has hatched in my stomach and is fluttering its spread wings... Am I ill?"

 

"Oh, I'd say." Kili said and ended with a yelp as Tauriel stepped on his toes, smiling innocently at the blond prince as she did.

 

"Oh no, of course not, Fili. That is quite normal, that is just the feeling of love."

 

"Love? How so? I-I have not even entered proper courtship, that-that is completely preposterous." Fili stated with a furrowed brow before his cheeks flushed brightly and began shoving the potato around the plate again. 

 

"Maybe she is your Only, Fili." Kili stated with a wiggle of his fingers and the young prince scoffed. Ones and Onlys were stories made up by old ladies in their quilting groups, when they nattered endlessly about their daughters and husbands. They were the ones that the mighty Gods forged from the same material that they were formed from themselves before being planted into the rocks of the high holy mountains, where they were to be grow and born into the mortal world. It was all a fairytale that their mother would tell them about, and it was one that Fili hadn't even considered since he was a child.

 

"That is a fairytale, Kili." Fili stated as he gazed at his younger brother who was smiling brilliantly and chewing on the mutton leg on his plate.

 

"Doesn't mean it'ish not true." Kili said through a mouthful of food and Thorin glared at him for the lack of table manners, but decided not to scold the youngest prince like a delinquent schoolboy. "Besides, I think the whole thing is very romantic. Fili and Sigrid sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

 

Fili hurled a potato at his brother and hit him square in the centre of his forehead. Causing his younger brother to squawk and almost fall of his chair dramatically, the king and the elf warrior laughing loudly at the whole scenario and Fili smirked behind his braided moustache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))
> 
> (((And thank you all for the kudos/bookmarks/comments so far, they have been really encouraging!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange of letters...

_Dearest Sigrid,_

_We set out this morning in our covered carts, loaded with fine jewels to appease the pig king of the elves. Kili has brought Tauriel along with us, even though she had forced his hand with some rather persuasive words (loud words at that) and a rather lot of grovelling on Kili's part for being so thoughtless. She travels with us as she had shown interest in wanting to see her home on last time before she and Kili wed in the summer, if only you could see them now my lady, the kiss and pet one another as tenderly as a cat to her youngest kitten... even the height difference is similar. I joke of course._

_It is true what I say when I would treat you just as tenderly, my Sigrid, even more so than the foolish fumble my brother calls affection, though I suppose it is not my place to say yet, being so early and courtship and all._

_I hope to be home once more within the next two weeks and would very much like to see your beautiful face again._

_Until then,_

_Your Fili_

_\-- --_

_Dear Fili,_

_You should not speak so ill of your brother, family is all we have at the end of the world and Gods fore shame anything happen to them, and to you. My dearest prince. My father has placed me back into class today, as though it were a lofty token to purify my young soul. My lady teacher brought me a suitor today, she seems absolutely stuck on the idea all of a sudden (he must be some distant relation of hers) She stands by with a smile and still narrow eyes as she nudges a 'noble' man toward me, the fool trying his best to tempt me with his poor prizes in exchange for wedded bliss. He was positively awful. A grand lord of the distant city of Rohan, an example of all that is unwell within this world, greedy, boring, and an absolute coward._

_I fortunately had my father at my side and he set the wicked teacher and her heir straight with a good tongue lashing, and some frightfully horrid glares. Class was cancelled after that and thank the Gods for that._

_I miss you impossibly much, my dear prince. I miss our walks and your company while I am walking by myself. Now that spring has arrived the the flowers are beginning their tender bloom, I am sure it is quite radiant in the woods also, and my little flowers will in no way compare. However, I have had not the chance to study them yet as many of our ladies are deep with child and it is my duty to help and heal them. Seeing as I helped your brother and yourself from the clutches of death after battle, this seems smaller in comparison_ _. The fact that many of my own friends are planning their weddings or their engagements, or their pregnancies, is also pushing me to the edge of my nerves. I see why they would crave all these things while they are still so young? I myself crave the taste of freedom and adventure, perhaps I am just odd?_

_I hope to see you soon and show you the wonder of spring._

_Your Sigrid._

_P.S- What do you think of children?_

 

\-- -- 

_My sweet, gentle Sigrid._

_The flowers of this great wood are small and meek in the shadow of your own flowers. The king Thranduil appreciates the compliment either way and asks how your father and family are fairing. As it has been so long since he has seen either. My brother and Tauriel went for a morning frolic through the flower meadows or whatever and have left me to finally write this letter of reply. Even though my uncle keeps wandering into my room to check up on me, and hope I had not fallen for an elf maiden in his absence, like my large hearted brother._

_How awful of your teacher to be so forthcoming! I will see her in the dungeons for such behaviour, it is inexcusable. If Balin had dared to offer one of his young cousins to by my suitor while I studied under his eye, I would have surely thrown him and the suitor over a balcony! Just wait until I return, fair Sigrid. I shall challenge him to duel of epic proportions, and in turn win your gentle hand as mine and mine only._

_You're not odd, Sigrid. It appears those around you are far stranger than yourself as I agree with you completely. The proposition of marriage and family and engagement right now is not in my prospects and the thrill on adventure is all that is on my mind... unless you would wish for all of these prospects, then I would gladly serve them all to you!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fili._

_P.S- I think children are a blessing and a wonder, and with my life partner I would gladly have as many or as little as we both wanted._

 

_\-- --_

 

_My dearest Fili,_

_A duel for my hand? Truly? I had heard of the stubbornness of dwarves, but now I see the passion too. No fight for my honour will be needed this day, or any day soon for I promised that all my honour and heart belongs to you and forever will-_

_\-- --_

 

_My loyal Sigrid,_

_A promise such as this is worth more than all the mithril in the mountains mighty veins. I swear in return all love and loyalty until my dying breath. For that is the price that is the grandest of all and the token of your heart for mine fills that price and twice more-_

_\-- --_

_My Fili,_

_Such promises seem so sweet on papers soft skin but yet in words, from your lips only, I could find true honesty within them-_

_\-- --_

_My Sigrid,_

_True honest passes these words as much through paper a solid word. Will the vow of my love and faith, were they to pass through your fathers ear, seem honest and true? For our lips have yet to touch but still I feel the heart of my chest being touched by your gentle hand. If I were ask your father for what we seek, then will you find my loving words to be true?-_

_\-- --_

 

_My love, Fili,_

_To vow such things before a young maidens father is a declaration that cannot be undone. Especially to my own father, whose name I tender and protect more dearly than my own, these words are unbreakable and to utter them is to utter a holy alliance. I, my mind, sees this to all be a strange and forbidden line. I, my heart, speaks only for your praise and love in return as I can give my own. Then I do agree. When you return on the Saturday to follow I wish for you to meet with my father and exchange this oath, to meet within my families halls as the sun begins to set on the day, and I, in return, shall settle my own oath over you. This I promise-_

 

_\----_

 

Letters between the lady and the dwarf passed like this for three weeks more, with great jest and great secret in every ink letter that curved on rustled paper and note.

 

Sigrid sat at her oaken dressing table, the night that Fili was to return and three nights before the vow was to be uttered between the prince and her father. She sat at the dresser, humming to herself in the time of her music box that sat at her side, on the wooden desk and chimed softly a tune of a far away song. One that sang sweet of her young memories, those many summer days with her mothers arms around her and evenings at her Da's side, as he steered the hefty barge that had been in their families for their years down the fluttering lake. It also sang of a lost love, one of her mother and father that had been lost in death, but never lost in the heart of her father. Who had loved their mother since the very moment he saw the beautiful maiden, and every moment since. 

 

Sigrid thought of her own heart fluttering as she thought of the dwarf prince and smiled to herself as she began to brush her soft golden hair, sighing in the silence and singing softly to the gentle song of her music box.

 

_"The gard'nr was standing by,_

_And I ask'd him to choose for me._

_He chose for the the Violet,_

the Lily and the Pink

_But those I refused all three;_

_But those I refused all three._

 

_The Violet I did not like,_  

_Because it bloom'd so soon._

_The Lily and the Pink I really over think,_

_So I vow'd that I would wait till June._

_So I vow'd that I would wait till June-"_

 

Sigrid paused in her actions as the door behind her gently creaked open and in the frame stood the well-groomed figure of her father, who was smiling slightly.

 

"Da, are you well?" Sigrid asked with a small smile and her father grinned brightly.

 

"Aye, my darling, I'm well. I was just coming to see you before I left to help repair Laketown for the new men to start trade, and Tilda asked if you would do her hair tonight before the ball." Her father replied before stepping into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, the tall man opened the lapel of his jacket and rummaged through before pulling out a cream envelope. "And you received another letter."

 

Sigrid almost squeaked excitedly but she passed it off with a slight cough and took the envelope from her fathers outstretched hand, before folding her hands over it in her lap.

 

"That is the forth time this week a letter has come for you."

 

"Aye."

 

"And always with the same penmanship."

 

"Aye."

 

"You would tell me if you were in any kind of danger, or were receiving threats wouldn't you, little dot?"

 

"Da," Sigrid said exasperatedly before taking her fathers hand in her own smaller one. "I am not in any sort of danger and am receiving no word or promise of threat, I swear it."

 

"And you would tell me?"

 

"Of course."

 

Bard hummed slightly and nodded before letting out a sad single laugh and shaking his shaggy haired head. 

 

"You must think your old Da such a fool. Little Tilda seems to think you have some hidden love across mountains and land, somewhere I could not get to should I need to crush him." Bard said with a slight laugh before looking up at his daughter who was smiling softly even though her head was lowered. "You're so much like your mother."

 

"I know, Da." Sigrid stated with a concealed smile and Bard hummed.

 

"And she loved you all very much, as much as she loved life."

 

"I know, Da." Sigrid whispered and Bard tried to smile brightly.

 

"Ack, look at me, talking such nonsense when you should be getting ready for the dance tonight." Bard said before embracing his eldest with warm arms, Sigrid returned it just as fully. "My little dot, my little girl, my baby curl, and the apple of my eye."

 

"Da." Sigrid groaned slightly as she pulled back. "I am not a baby any more."

 

"No, but you are _my_  baby." Bard replied as he pressed a soft kiss to his daughters hair. "And always will be."

 

Something bubbled in Sigrid's chest, something that felt like guilt and almost curiosity. Curiosity that followed the words of her vows with her dwarf loved, she wondered how her father would react to the dwarfs proposal and almost made an attempt to mention it as her father pulled out of her embrace, asking her to hurry in her dressing for the ball so she could help her sister. Sigrid nodded even if she did not hear the full request before turning to her mirror where a pile of letters sat, she swallowed thickly before speaking.

 

"Da."

 

"Yes, little dot?" Bard asked curiously and Sigrid gazed at him in the reflection of the mirror before looking at the stack of letters on her dressing table, shaking her head and sighing as she did.

 

"I- It's nothing."

 

"Ah ha! I knew something was wrong! Come, speak, little dot, and I will fix it in anyway I can."

 

"No, it's nothing."

  
"You're sure?"

 

"Immensely." Sigrid said with a final nod before shuffling her letters into one of the many dwarves and sealing it, before placing the one her lap on the table and forgetting about it.

 

"Very well. But you remember to tell me if there is, I will only be in Laketown, remember. Do you have the letter address I am staying at? If anything goes wrong you write or come to see me instantly?... Maybe I shouldn't go, is it too soon? I should stay-"

 

"Da, everything will be fine. I promise." Sigrid said with a grin and Bard nodded.

 

"Very well, I'll see you in two days."

 

"Goodbye."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Da."

 

\----

 

Sigrid watched as shimmering lights of pure gold fell from the sky and disappeared within the stars. The grey wizard, who had helped the company of rouge dwarves, was currently sparking great fire spells into the sky as the race of men dance in circles below. 

 

The young lady sat at the side of the festivities on a wooden bench placed for the young people at the side of the banquet tables and dance floor. Sigrid watched with a fond smile on her face as her Da discussed with his advisor's at the banquet table, probably abut the trip to Laketown he would be taking tonight. Before her eyes settled on her siblings, Tilda dancing with a group of her friends in the centre of the cobble stone floor and at the side was Bain talking with young ladies his own age and bowing to one that blushed and fluttered her fan daintily. 

 

Sigrid then noticed old Percy, sat on an opposing bench with his similarly wrinkled wife. Both gazing up at the sparkling fireworks and holding one anothers hands in a weak grip, their wedding rings glittering when the fiery light hit it perfectly. Sigrid had always wondered if she would find love like that, one in which would last her a lifetime and longer as she and her love danced within the stars and halls of their ancestors. She knew that if her mother was still here that her father and she would hold the same love as they did when they were young until they were old and grey, and Sigrid knew her mother waited for him and her small family within the stars and made them bright even in the darkest of times.

 

A familiar rumble pulled Sigrid from her thoughts and she looked up to the sky where the stars now disappeared, and grey clouds began to roll in. As she looked up she felt a drop of soft water land upon her supple cheeks and it felt like a warm embrace.

 

"Sigrid!" Her father called and the young lady quickly bundled her skirts and ran across the already soaking ground. "Take your siblings back to the house and be sure to get warm. I will see you all in two moons time."

 

Bard then kissed each of his children on the forehead before following his fleeing advisor's, who were scattering to get into covered carts nearby. The Bowman waved to his three children as they began rolling away before Sigrid pulled her cloak from around her shoulders and wrapped it around Tilda.

 

"Come now, wee darling, let's get you home."

 

Bain lifted the smallest sibling into his arms before following their eldest sister, who was practically fleeing at the sound a rumbling thunder in the distance. 

 

\----

 

The small family were particularly drenched by the time they reached their halls. Sigrid had blew out the glass lantern they had been using as she ushered her siblings inside. She practically broke the door from it's hinges as she closed it, sealing out an approaching growl of thunder.

 

"Oh gods," Bain cursed as he placed young Tilda on a chair and looked at his drowned figure. "I am as soaked as the almighty's mouth."

 

"Don't curse." Sigrid simply scolded as noisy rain continued to gurgle outside. She carefully picked up Tilda, who sneezed slightly from the cold. "Be sure to draw a bath for yourself and get warm before you go to bed, I will see to Tilda."

 

Bain simply hummed before attempting to pull off his sodden tunic that clung to his arms as he tried to wriggle free.

 

\----

 

It was much easier to get Tilda to bed that night, barely making fuss on their father having to leave for the night as she was tired from dancing and the heavy rain had a way to lull her to sleep. So Sigrid was away from her much sooner than she expected and went back to her own room, making sure to light a lantern before entering the room just in case a thunder Warg lurked inside. She recalled her father doing it when she was a girl and though she new it was pedantic to think it real, she still did it on occasional nights because her Da had never came across a thunder Warg, so it obviously frightened them from her chambers.

 

Sigrid stepped into her room and heaved the lantern around, finding that no foul creatures lingered there she sighed in relief, closed the door behind her and began to prepare for bed.

 

When she had changed from her damp clothes and dried herself, she found her sleepy gaze lingering on the mountain in the distance, where the lanterns that stand upon the solid stone statues fizzled and smoked in huffs.

 

Sigrid watched the swarming clouds with her tired eyes before her eyelids finally dropped and she fell into an uneasy sleep, as the thunder growled and shook her misty window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The song Sigrid is singing btw is 'The Seeds of Love' by Lesley Nelson-Burns))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm clouds roll in...

 

 

Sigrid woke abruptly in the night, to a faint tapping coming from her window. She carefully sat up, her loose hair running down over her shoulder and to her collar bone as she did. It was too dark for her to see as it was late at night and the moon and stars had been blocked by their cloudy neighbours.

 

Sigrid scrambled for something in her bedside drawer to defend herself with and pulled out a wooden knitting needle, one with a sharp tip for making strong threads. Any weapon was better than no weapon at all. Especially when you were possibly about to fight off a sky Warg.

 

"Who's there?" Sigrid requested as she shuffled out of bed, adjusting her night gown as she did and tugging on her robe. The knocking happened again and she brandished the knitting needle in outstretched arms.

 

"I warn you, I am armed!" She called as she shuffled closer to the window, hearing a rumble from behind the reflective glass and another knock.

 

The young lady quickly flicked the latch of the windows before tanking them open, closing her eyes, and thrusting the knitting needle onto the nose of an unsuspecting sky wa... dwarf.

 

"Oh, goodness, Fili! I am so sorry, I thought you were an intruder." Sigrid squawked in embarrassment and dropped the wooden needle, while the dwarf smirked and rubbed his sore nose, before pulling back his leather hood to reveal soaking blond locks.

 

"An intruder? What were you going to do, knit him a prison?" Fili teased and Sigrid rolled her eyes slightly before realising how rude she was being to her midnight visitor.

 

"What are you doing on my window ledge? I thought you were at the elf kings until the end of the week? And do you know how discourteous it is to sneak to a ladies window and scare her half to death in the middle of the night?" The lady questioned at last, before she pushed the window further open and helped the dwarf climb through, closing and locking the panels quickly behind as thunder began to grumble again in the inked sky.

 

"I remembered you said that you were afraid of storms and when I heard the thunder begin, I just wanted to make sure you were well-"

 

Sigrid felt a blush form on her cheeks, smiling despite the situation unfolding around her.

 

"As for the elf king, well, my uncle no longer wished to stay another moment in that tree-huggers halls, and we left this previous evening. Did you not read the note I sent?-"

 

Sigrid looked toward her dressing table and eyed the cream not she had forgotten to read earlier that evening.

 

"Also, I realise now how unmannerly my conduct was to venture to your chambers so late, so I shall go back to the mountain. Bid you goodnight and well dreams, Lady Sigrid-"

 

Fili began to shuffle toward the windows with his head lowered before Sigrid giggled slightly and caught him around the wrist. Noticing the small pout forming on the princes face as she did.

 

"Goodness, you durin-folk sure get grumpy over nothing. Now that you're here, it would be unkind of me to send you out into the storm and without warm clothing and a warm belly."

 

Fili grinned then and Sigrid sat him on the edge of the bed, before opening her wardrobe nearby and pulling out a blanket.

 

"Keep this around yourself while I find you some clothes and make you a hot snack."

 

Fili called his thanks as Sigrid hurried out of the room, before the dwarf toed off his soggy boots and placed them by the fire as he began to kindle to dying embers and cast it into glorious flame.

 

\----

 

When Sigrid returned she arrived upon a shock as the dwarf was not where she left him at the end of her bed, and was instead milling about the room with his shoes and tunic off. The lady's cheeks flushed brightly and she quickly placed the bowl of warm stew to the side before heaving the heavy garments over to the half naked dwarf, she caught a glimpse of blond hair that covered the dwarfs chest and belly but averted her eyes quickly to the image with he fingers cupping the side of her right eye as she turned, hoping the coolness of her hands would seal her rising temperature.

 

"Fili." She hissed slightly as she heard the ruffle of clothes. "What if my brother, or heaven forbid my father were to walk in? He would go mad If he finds you here."

 

"Is he here?" Fili asked with a slightly concerned look, he had also meant to mention that since he was here he was going to ask for the Ladies hand of engagement, but that would be squandered if the man was not present, but also good as the man who would be intent of murder after the proposal was not present.

  
"No, fortunately. He has gone to help the repairs in Lake town. He won't be back until two morrows eve." Sigrid replied and Fili breathed a sigh of relief. "Here, let's get some warmth about you."

 

Sigrid placed the bowl of stew nearer to the dwarf, who accepted it with a hearty grin. Even if he shivered slightly from the cold rain still warping his bones. Sigrid requested he sit and the dwarf did without argument, before the young lady tugged off the dwarfs soggy socks, which caused the dwarf to gasp loudly and retract his feet from her.

 

"What is it?" Sigrid asked worriedly as she noticed Fili's cheeks redden, perhaps he was coming down with a fever?

 

"Sigrdi, I-I never thought you so forward, in early courtship too, this is highly scandalous-"

 

"What do you mean?" Sigrid asked in confusion as she tried to pull at the socks again, but the dwarf moved his feet.

 

"To remove a dwarfs socks is similar to that of me removing your undergarments." Fili said with a serious tone and Sigrid cocked a brow at him, though she believed the serious face the dwarf now pulled.

 

"You cannot be serious?" Sigrid asked and Fili nodded.

  
"Oh, aye. Feet are very hidden to use dwarves and to remove them now would be highly forbidden, as I said it would be like me removing your underskirts... unless you... you would wish for me to remover your underskirts?"

 

Sigrid gasped and punched the dwarf in the shin, pulling a slight laugh from the dwarf as the young lady puffed her cheeks and huffed.

 

"You were joking, weren't you?"

 

"About the underskirt idea? Perhaps. Though I was serious about the socks."

 

Sigrid huffed again and pushed the offending foot and sock away before pouting and folding her arms over her chest. Raising her brow at the dwarf who was grinning at her and it took all he restraint to not kiss the smile right off the silly dwarfs face, but she restrained herself. 

 

"Now, it is late. You're welcome to stay the night if you wish, it is far too late to return to your kingdom now." Sigrid stated as she got to her feet and untied her unruly blonde hair.

 

"Is that acceptable in your culture? Surely, there are some rules?" Fili protested slightly and Sigrid hummed slightly, before ducking under the fur over her bed and settling her back against the wooden headboard. 

 

"Of course there are rules, unless you're planning on reciting the nights events to my father or my etiquettes teacher, you have nothing to fear." Sigrid replied before lowering herself under the warm covers once again and strained to listen to Fili's movement and soothing breath. The young prince too slipped under the covers and lay back to back with the young maiden, causing Sigrid to find comfort in the soft, steady breath of her bed partner as it lulled her to sleep.

 

\----

 

When Sigrid woke she slowly opened her eyes, noticing instantly the feeling of the soft morning breeze. The salty smelling air whispering gently through her window and caressing her pale leg, that was curled outside of the fur blankets. The sound of puttering drops of rain still tapped across the stone roof above her and sank slowly down the sealed windows around her. The morning wad silent due to the bubbling rains muffled effect to every sound of the outside world, shielding the world within her homely bedroom to the soft noise of steady breathing and shifting sheets. Her pale skin moved smoothly against the warmed sheets, which had been made warm by the way she laid upon. The soft shifting and rustling of cotton and fur wrapping her mind in a cosy blanket and lulling her almost back on her way to a comfortable sleep. However, as Sigrid laid her head back against her pillow, she realised that it was not her pillow at all. Instead it was a steadily rising chest of the dwarf prince, whose chin rested atop her hair and his arms wrapped around her, not tightly enough to feel possessive but still gentle enough to feel protective. Her sleeping gown was slightly raised due to the embrace and came just atop her knees, and the strings that held the top lapels together had threaded apart, revealing the slight tender mound of her breast as she laid on her side.

 

Sigrid smiled sleepily and gazed up at the slumbering dwarfs face, cursing the fluttering of her heart as she noticed just how young the dwarf looked in his vulnerable state of dream and rest. The young lady carefully shuffled up on her elbows, marvelling in the way Fili's hands slipped from around her body and rested once again against her waist after a moment of sleep educed mumbling.

 

The young lady carefully brushed the golden and braids from the sleeping dwarfs facing, being careful not to wake him before placing a hand on his warm cheek. It was strange really, how she had fallen so eagerly and so quickly for the dwarf prince, even when she had spent her life fighting away suitors and striving to stay as solitary as she could. No love meant no pain, and her father had been the mirror reflect of that. She remembered when her mother had died, when she and her siblings would be placed in the tender arms of their grandmother while their father went to work, never once complaining, and never once having a moment to breathe. Tilda had been so young, and being born so early made her small and sickly. So their father had no time to rest and feel pity for himself at the loss of his wife, it was not what their mother needed nor would she want their father to sink so low into sadness, that he would forget how to live for them.

 

Sigrid had never felt love outside of her family and friends and the love she felt for Fili, was strong enough that it made her heart flicker like a new candle and her stomach flip.

 

Sigrid carefully traced her thumb over the worn and bearded cheek of the dwarf, waiting for a flicker in his eyes as they opened gently, before leaning down and placing her lips tenderly against the morning chapped lips of her love.

 

Fili seemed to hum against her own lips and press tenderly against Sigrid's own, cupping his hand behind the ladies neck as he pulled her closer to him and continued to deepen the chaste kiss.

 

When Sigrid finally pulled away she was blushing brightly and awkwardly tugging the hair at the nape of her neck back into place. The dwarf beneath her was blushing in a similar tone and smiling smugly, his eyes closed as if he were scared to open them and wake from this dream. 

 

"Have I passed into the halls of waiting?" Fili questioned as he finally opened his eyes and traced the curves of Sigrids back with his calloused hands. "I have never been kissed by lips so sweet, you cannot be a mortal and hold lips so perfect."

 

Sigrid smiled softly before placing her lips atop Fili's again, this time pulling back after a few seconds and leaving the dwarf to chase them, sitting up on his elbows to catch the tender lips.

 

"You still live, gentle Fili." Sigrid replied as she straddled across Fili's waist and ran her hands down the dwarfs slightly bared chest, leaning in and pressing her lips to the dwarfs neck tenderly.

 

"Then this is a dream?" Fili whispered as he pulled Sigrid closer and began kissing at her neck, nibbling at the supple column as he did. Sigrid gasped at the movement and stretched her neck to offer more of herself to the dwarf, feeling him shift to his knees as she did. "This is some sinful dream of my teasing minds creation, sweet figure do not wake me. Do not wake me from this dream. Mahal keep her, sweet, beautiful maid of golden hair and diamond eyes, my lady love, my Sigrid."

 

"Fili, I-" Sigrid gasped, before the door to her chambers opened and in stepped the cloaked figure of her father. The young lady pulled herself away from the dwarfs lips instantly and almost threw herself off the bed in the progress as she quickly stood at the side of her bed. Fili even rolled off the side of the bed in an attempt to hide, but it was too late.

 

"Little dot?" Was all that came from her father and Sigrid quickly wiped her lips with her finger tips, as if she had drank poison as was trying to rid herself of the sour taste.

 

"Da, I can explain-"

 

"What is this?" Bard asked, his face a graven image of hurt. "Who cowers behind your skirts? Stand boy, or I shall come over there and make you!"

 

Sigrid exchanged a worried glance with Fili before the dwarf put on a brave face and carefully got to his feet, the shift of her fathers face was immediate, from upset to downright dismayed  as the prince straightened his back.

 

"Good morning, sir." Fili said politely and Sigrid carefully reached out and plucked the princes hand in her own, her father still distracted by glaring at the prince to notice the small action.

 

"Prince Fili? You?!" Bard shrieked as he pointed an accusing finger at the young dwarf. "You would sneak in here while my back is turned and dishonour my name? Dishonour my daughter and my family?!"

 

"Please, sir, I did not dishonour you and your daughter, my intentions are purer than the mountains mithril, if you just let me explain-" 

 

"Intentions? And what are those master dwarf? What further intentions do you have other than to slither into my daughters bed and-"

 

"I allowed him into my bed!" Sigrid protested now before she clapped a hand over her mouth, surprised by her own irrational confession, her father seemed equally surprised by the second hurt expression to pass over his face. 

  
"Little dot, what do you-"

 

"I allowed him into my bed, Da. I am not a child any more and I wish for you to consider Fili as my suitor... I love him, Da!" Sigrid almost slapped her hand over her mouth again but this time she didn't, if only to keep her settled, rebellious glare on her father. However, his face lightened slightly in surprised before it turned into one of pure fury.

 

"No, I cannot and will not ever agree to an alliance. Especially not to some dwarf prince!" Bard argued and Sigrid frowned as she tugged Fili closer, who was now practically helpless in the father and daughter dispute.

 

"Please, Da, if you would just listen to us-"

 

"No. I have listened all I can and I will not agree to this courtship."

 

"Then I will run away with him!"

 

"Then I will lock your doors!"

 

"Then I will flee from my windows."

 

"Then I will seal them with wooden panels."

 

"Then I will never speak with you again!"

 

Bard could not reply to that. He could only stand, his mouth opening and closing incredulously before charging across the room and snatching the dwarf from his daughters arms. Causing Sigrid to shout in protest and chase them as her father pulled the fighting dwarf out of her room and down the hall. The dwarf still very much half naked as he was revealed to the youngest of the Bard family.

 

"Da, what's going on?" Bain called as his father pushed past him in a tempered march.

 

"Da, why is the prince here?" Tilda asked but kept at a well enough distance from her sister who was clinging to the mans arm and pleading with him.

 

"Father, release him now! Please! It does not have to be this way!" 

 

Bard ignored them all as he yanked the front door open, almost from its hinges and threw the dwarf prince outside, sending him tumbling down the steps as he did. Luckily, it was still early enough in the morning that many of the townsfolk were not awake or outside yet.

 

"Don't you ever come back!" Bard shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "You stay away from my daughter and if I ever catch you around her again, you will have to suffer more than fall down the stairs!"

 

It was a long moment of silence after the Bowman slammed the door closed and looked at his children who were gathered around him in silent astonishment.

 

"Bain, you take Tilda to her room." Bard said and the young boy moved hesitantly to direct his sister from the large, open room. Giving his sister and father one last glance over his shoulder

 

"Why did you do that?" Sigrid was the first to ask, having wiped her slightly damp eyes with her hands before their father turned to them.

 

"Do you not see his intentions? His intentions for a docile housewife and a human hearth for his bed!"

 

"No. I love him and he loves me, for me!"

 

"I never should have left the town, I knew something was wrong. You! How can you proclaim a love that is only just a sapling flower!? How can you proclaim love to something that is so young and foolish?!"

 

"You're the foolish one! I am not a child, Da. You need to stop treating me like one, I just- sometimes I just- oh gods- I just  _hate_  you!"

 

Sigrid fled then in floods of tears, back to her room she ran and slammed the door behind her with an annoyed cry. She fell to her bed as he legs gave way and curled into her pillows that still smelled sweetly and softly of the dwarf prince.

 

The young lady lifted her head from the pillow after a few brief moments and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands, before gazing out the window. Far to the north sat the mountain as the sun made it glisten from the snow that still fell upon it on cold days. Sigrid's young eyes narrowed in determination as she shot up from the bed, made it quickly, before she got dressed and fixed her hair. The she pulled a cloth bag out from beneath her bed and began filling it with clothes. As she passed her dressing mirror she noticed a glimmer from around her collar, with a quick gaze she noticed the silver chain and locket that always adorned her supple neck. She pulled it with a yank and placed it on the table before taking the last of her few possessions and placing them in the bag.

 

The young lady quickly pulled on her cloak, carefully wrapping the straps of her cloth bags around her shoulders as she did, before pushing open the stiff window. She took a deep breath in as cold air hit her face before she climbed out the glass panels, only looking back at her home once she was outside and hurrying around the corner and toward the path to the mountain. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves are good people and the lord of men is not happy...

Sigrid quickly hurried toward the mountain, her cloak still wrapped firmly around her head. She had received many harsh and some curious gazes as she had ran through the dwarf merchants halls, where many in the race of men were prohibited due to the lack of trust between dwarves and men since the battle of five armies. The stubbornness of men matched that of dwarves, and Sigrid couldn't help but feel that her fathers own stubborn nature could outweigh that of any dwarf when it called for it. Or when his children were concerned. Sigrid always denied that she was not as obstinate as her wilful father was, but when they argued they would argue for a long and harrowing time. This time being of no exception.

Sigrid's eyes grew wide as she entered the shadow of the peeked mountain, as the sun began its decent to the ground once more. She had never truly seen the mountain as intimately as the other men did, as usually she only viewed the rocky peek from her bedroom window back in Dale, or in passing when she would be in the market with Bain and Tilda. She had never thought the mountain would be as warm as it was, viewing it from afar had always shown snow settled within the folds of the stone and ice on the tip of the mountains face. It had always seemed such a cold place. A remote and far away land of brooding dragons and gold. However, the grey slate was warm to touch beneath Sigrid's booted feet and hand as she brushed the tips of her fingers to the stone entrance, the mountain felt warm, it felt alive, as if a heart lay beneath the slumbering stone.

The young lady shuffled her back further over her shoulder and pulled her hood from her head and face as she reached the dull emerald of the mountains front gate. The dwarves, that worked furiously to mend the hole that the dragon left in his rampage, gave the approaching girl a look of wonder before one shouted out.

"Oi there lass! What business do you 'ave at our halls?!"

"Please sir!" Sigrid called back as she hesitantly entered the mountain. "I wish for an audience with His Majesty and the Prince chosen."

"Then you better come with me, my lass. I am sure they are in the Great Halls of Durin, I shall escort you there." A rugged dwarf said as he hopped from a nearby platform and gave Sigrid a slight bow. "Crogun, at your service.

 

\----

 

Fili shuffled agitatedly from foot to foot as he listened to the Iron Hill dwarf intendant speak, the stout being talked avidly about the plans for the dwarf migration back to the mountain. The topic was making Fili's eyes drift at every blabbered word, the sleep he had last night was the most pleasant he has had in the longest of whiles. Until, of course, they had been interrupted by the enraged bowman.

Thorin had been incredibly unimpressed with the early arrival of his nephew that morning, after a night of what the stoic king assumed would be some credulous behaviour and more than slight childish wooing. Thorin had been further unimpressed by the state of his heirs face and body when he returned from his night-time venture. The scarred flesh of the young dwarf being a catalogue of cuts and bruises, after being tossed down a flight of stairs like a useless rag doll by an enraged and well muscled archer. Thorin had practically declared war on the Lord of Dale and his kin for his actions that very warning, throwing many dishes and frightening many servants. However, he was easily subdued by Fili, who was in no way surprised by the condition of his face, and stated that any anger the king held would not be good to direct at the menfolk, for they had done nothing wrong and it was Fili's own slow feet that had left him undefended. Bard had fought, though brutishly, with honour and only did so for the pride of his daughter, which was a forgiveable act for Fili.

When Fili slipped back into actuality and not the early days events, he saw the dwarf still rambling on and now pointing at his board potently in explanation of the increase in crops, if the dwarves were to trade with the Iron Hills.

"While I appreciate all Dain and his people have done, subjective of not following us in the first place, I am afraid we have already decided a new trade route for the mountain, Lord Girion." Thorin said coolly as he slouched further into his throne, trying to find a comfortable place for his aching bones, and the wounds that were still healing from battle. Lord Girion looked a little dismayed, as did the rest of the advisor gathered at the bottom of the thrones steps.

"You have? Your Majesty, who are these who offer new trade."

"Why, The Shire of course. Our hobbit-friend and burglar of the company has offered his peoples trade in return for protection in the winter and furs in the spring. They are quite soft skinned as you are aware, and it would do them well to join trades with us."

"A-A Halfling?! You're signing great trade deeds with a runt of the Shire?" A lord shouted from the back with his eyes wide and hands raised in the air in disgust. "The Line of Durin is foolish."

"That runt, you dare to speak so ill of, saved this mountain, my people, my nephews and heirs, and myself from the claws of dragon-sickness. It would not do you wise to speak of him so harshly in front of me! Or curse the mind of my line." Thorin growled threateningly, and Fili glared at the seething lord before he noticed the great doors to the halls openly marginally and a slim figure stepped inside.

Fili narrowed his eyes slightly at the figure as the room went silent, obviously noticing the hooded figure too. Thorin raised a hand to Dwalin, who was beginning to march forward with his axe bared. However, as the figure slid their hood down from over their head, Fili called out.

"Sigrid?!"

The young lady looked up, a smile bright on her soft lips for a moment before she began to sprint toward the throne, tears stinging her eyes. Fili quickly jumped from the side of the throne and down the emerald stairs that lead toward them, shoving effortlessly past the bloated lords before charging toward Sigrid. The lady met him halfway as they practically crashed together, Fili lifted her easily and spun her in his arms, both laughed despite all that had passed between them and their families these past hours. 

"Sigrid, amralime, what are you doing here?" Fili asked as he placed the young lady back on the ground and wrapped his arms around her, now seeing that her eyes were brimming with tears. Sigrid reached hesitantly for her loves face and began tracing the cuts and bruises with her fingertips. Her nimble digits carefully inspecting the swollen and scarred flesh that sealed her lover, she instantly frowned when the young prince winced at her touch on his bruised chin and she pulled back slightly.

"Oh Fili, look at you. Was this my fathers doing? By the gods, that man will have such a scolding from me he will think himself a child again." Sigrid cursed but Fili kept holding her in his arms. "He is such a fool, a noble fool, but a fool nonetheless."

"Your father only did this to defend your virtue."

"Which you did not take!"

"But he does not know that, Sigrid, you must go home and make him see." Fili tried but Sigrid shook her head.

"I cannot return home." Sigrid replied solemnly and Fili furrowed his brow slightly. "He is still so angry about this morning and I will not go home."

"Di- did he hurt you, in anyway?" Fili asked carefully and Sigrid shook her head again, this time incredibly quickly.

"Oh goodness no. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. I decided to leave, by myself, because he made it his oath to keep us apart-"

"He could not do that."

"He could and he will."

"I will not let that happen." Fili promised and Sigrid sighed as he she placed her head to his shoulder, curling herself around the dwarf and placing her fist to his chest as he held her close.

"Fili, what is the explanation for this?" Thorin called from his throne, which he now stood in front of with a raised brow. Kili was at his side, grinning, and looking just as excited, if not more so, than the elf maid next to him. Balin looked his usual accepting way and Dwalin just looked outwardly confused. Fili now noticed that the dwarf lords had been glaring at them this whole time, not saying a word.

"My lady's father has become quite troublesome, therefore my lady needs a place to stay while he finds himself again. My King, would it be possible for her to stay here?" Fili pleaded while Sigrid watched from the collar of the dwarves tunic, which smelled comfortingly of pipe tobacco and warm mountain stone.

"Fili, you know as well as I that our laws forbid the courtship intended to stay within the dwarfs chambers, before full courtship is obtained. I am afraid the young lady must return to-"

"She does not have to stay within my chambers!" Fili interrupted as he clutched Sigrid tighter, the thought of his uncle sending the lady back to her fathers where he believed she felt would be unsafe at this time, was almost enough to make the young dwarf sick. "She can have the chambers we set for Amad since she has not arrived to the mountains yet. A few days uncle, that's all I ask-"

"Fili, I said she cannot, that is the end of it-"

"Thorin, it is not right. Can she not stay in any others chambers? What of Kili's room, could she stay-"

"Your brother is loyal to  _you_ , Fili. As much as I trust him, you know he is a romantic at heart. He will allow you entrance to his chambers at any time so you may see Sigrid, it is not done-"

"If I may interrupt, Your Highness!" Tauriel spoke now as she raised her hand, Fili watched hopefully as the elf maiden spoke on his behalf. "I would gladly allow young Sigrid the chambers that are attached to my own. Since I hold neither side of this argument or the traditions in blood, It would not be unreasonable for her to stay in my rooms, I will be sure the prince does not get any access through my doors, that I can swear."

Fili gulped slightly as he knew Tauriel was a fierce warrior, and fiercely loyal to her words at that. His uncle hummed in consideration for a moment and rubbed his bearded jaw before looking at his nephews, the elf maid, and then young Sigrid still wrapped in his eldest nephews arms. The king sighed.

"Very well, she may stay. Fili, Kili, you both wash up for dinner and Tauriel, make sure the young Sigrid is properly dressed and present at the feast."

The young ones all cheered slightly, except Sigrid who was still silent at the whole affair as Fili rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down her back before turning them and leading the young lady toward the doors again and forward onto Tauriel's chambers.

 

\----

 

Sigrid examined the clothes that Tauriel had laid out for her with worried eyes. Don't misunderstand her, the dwarves clothes were beautiful, rich, warm, and finely made. However, she was no dwarf, she was but a humble bargeman's, turned Lord of Men, daughter. She had no need for thickly layers of silk or jewelled necklaces or- what ever that was? Some sort of golden threading used to bind the dress and top together. The gods forbid it was real gold, but then again, these were dwarves and it would not surprise Sigrid in the slightest. 

The bath had been good, she could not fault that. At home she would have to boil water over a pit before filling a copper tub, then her sister would go first, followed by Bain, then herself when the water was less than clean and incredibly tepid. In the dwarf kingdom they had harnessed springs beneath the mountain to push water through pipes within the walls and into marble tubs. It was warm and inviting and Sigrid had wasted no time in removing her clothes and diving into the tub, which was more like a small town than a bath tub with the sheer vastness of it.

Sigrid returned to the clothes on the bed, poking at the incredibly tight looking corset with an accusing finger and flicked it away from herself as she sat on the bed with a heavy sigh, fiddling with her robe as she did. A soft knock on the door interrupted the young lady from her inner complaints and she called out for the person to enter.

Tauriel peered round the door as it opened with a kind smile. She was already dressed stupendously, with a long green dress and dark green surcoat over the top with long sleeves that were sealed, on each sleeve, under dark brown vambraces of pure leather.  The very same material was used to match the style and colour of her boots that just peeked out beneath her skirts. Her long red hair was still flowing down to her waist, even with the braids that sat either side of her head and met at the nape of her neck. Sigrid sighed slightly and flopped back on the bed.

"Are you well, lady Sigrid? You should be dressed by now." Tauriel stated kindly and Sigrid rubbed her forehead in nervous habit.

"I would like to be dressed. However, these clothes are just not for me."

"They are for you. Why else would the dwarrowmaids leave them otherwise?" Tauriel replied with a slight furrow in her brow and Sigrid placed her hands over her face again as she sat up.

"I do not mean it that way. I mean they are not made for a girl like me, because I do not like corsets at all. I mean, just, golden threads and furs? I have no need for any of this."

Tauriel finally caught on to what the girl was saying and made a slight 'ah' sound in reply.

"I see. Well then, we must find something that is more agreeable." Tauriel said as she helped Sigrid to her feet, hooping her arm around the young lady's arm as she escorted her to the dressing tables and sat her down. "I will need to at least put braids in your hair. A dwarf tradition I am afraid, may I do that for you?"

"Yes, of course you may." Sigrid said with a smile and a nod before Tauriel nodded at her and went to find some bead clasps and a handmaid to request a new set of clothes. When the elf-maid returned the young lady was already busy brushing her damp and tangling hair with a silver comb.

"Here, let me help you with that." Tauriel said as she pulled a soft brush from a nearby drawer and carefully began brushing the girls hair into separate pieces in the middle of her head, before beginning to braid the strands.

"Is this really a dwarf tradition?" Sigrid asked as she watched the elf-maid swiftly tug her hair into an intricate braid.

"Oh yes, of course. Lucky for me Kili does not wear braids, says they get caught in his bow, so I fortunately do not have to do them for him."

"Will I have to learn to do them for Fili?" Sigrid asked curiously. She had braided her own hair and her sisters hair when she was younger and did so only out of necessity. So she might not remember all the patterns to make a good, strong braid.

"Undoubtedly." Tauriel said before noticing the slightly panicked look on Sigrid's soft face, she placed a hand to her shoulder and smiled. "Panic not, little Sigrid. Fili is a patient and good dwarf, I am sure he will teach you the way he likes. Even if he cannot, I myself am quite good with the braiding, I can teach you."

With those words Tauriel finished the braid and clipped it beneath the base of the young ladies head. The two braids began from the middle of her head and were wide enough to fit all the way around and sit at the top of her neck, before Tauriel pulled the rest of the hair into a bun at her neck. The elf then tugged two strands of loose hair in front of the young girls ears and smiled.

"There we are. Perfect." 

"Miss Tauriel," A voice called and both women looked to the door to see a wrinkled, and fully bearded dwarf lady, holding something flopped over her extended arm. "We could not find a dress that suited your request, but we found one that might work too."

Tauriel thanked the elderly woman, before taking the dress bag from her arms and pulling open the top of the clothed bag where it was hidden. When the elf opened the bag she smiled brightly before looking at Sigrid and nodding.

"Perfect."

 

\----

 

Fili fiddled nervously with the cuffs of his tunic as he sat at the full table of dwarves, already high in spirits and drinking barrel after barrel of ale as they sang songs and garbled down food. Thorin had at least the dignity to wait for their other guests to fill their seats, one for Tauriel which was situated at the left of Kili and one for Sigrid placed also to the left of Fili. Kili had waited for a fair amount of time, before he began digging into a roll he was now chomping.

The same roll hit Fili's shoulder and caused his head to snap up, to see his brother grinning and waving at him from the other side of the table.

"Mahals great works, Fili, tug any more at that cuff and it will fall off." Kili teased and Fili shot him a glare, grabbing his own roll to throw at the dwarf but stopped. The doors to the great dinner hall opened widely, to reveal the stairs to the Durin Lines chambers and to the visions that were Tauriel and Sigrid.

"Shazara." Thorin hissed at the rowdy dwarves who didn't notice the entrance of the ladies. However, when their king told them to be silent the noise faded instantly.

Fili jumped to his feet when he saw Sigrid. Her hair perfectly styled to frame her delicately rounded face, and her braids casting shadows in the evening candles that were lit around the room. Her dress was long and a soft blue, nothing like the incredible robes of Tauriel, the dress was subtle and simple, pinching in at her softly curved waist and flowing down like a magnificent waterfall. She wore it with a soft white overcoat that pinched around her womanly curves and kept the tops of her arms well hidden. Fili could see within every step she took a familiar dark, and tattered set of boots his lady wore so well and so regularly, it was almost enough to make the prince laugh. 

The young prince pulled the chair beside him out for the lady as she approached and waited for her to site before looking her over a final time, thinking just how lucky he was.

"You look- I-I- Uh- you look lovely." Fili stuttered out awkwardly and Sigrid blushed. Kili on the other hand let out a slight snort.

"Lovely is mother in a new tunic, brother." Kili teased before Tauriel slapped him upside the back of his head, before his annoyed looking uncle could.

"Beautiful then." Fili quickly added with a flustered smile as a blush formed over his cheeks. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Fili." Sigrid replied before turning toward the table and selecting some food to put on her plate.

It wasn't until many minutes passed, while Fili was still busy watching the lady at his side, did anyone speak. That anyone being Dwalin who was also chewing on a leg of meat as he ate. Much to his elder brothers discontent as he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, Fili! Are ya not going to properly introduce us to yar new lady-friend then?" Dwalin called over a mouthful of juicy meat and Balin elbowed him in scorn for his rude manners. Fili was pulled from his staring as he straightened his back. While they had stayed in the the bowmans house all those months ago it had been only for an evening, before they went stealing from the armoury and staying with the master, so Fili knew not everyone properly knew Sigrid and he certainly knew Sigrid knew none of the dwarves by name.

"Oh, aye, yes of course. Sigrid, this is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. You know my uncle of course,"

Thorin bowed his head respectfully.

"And of course Kili and Tauriel."

The pair gave waves across the large table before they continued eating and holding hands.

"The large bear of a dwarf over there, who knows not when to speak and when to eat, is Dwalin. Beside him is his elder brother Balin, with the white beard." 

Dwalin waved the leg of lamb at the young girl, as if it could be taken as a hand, and Balin raised a glass to her.

"Then we have Oin and Gloin."

The pair bowed their head at the same time, something that takes years of brotherly bond to correct and master.

"Next the them is Ori, who is our head scribe. Dori, who is the best bread-maker in all of the dwarf kingdoms. And Nori... He's a good thief."

Ori waved shyly, while Dori smiled and nodded at the young girl. Nori, of course, being a complete vagabond and never learning any courtesy (much to Dori's annoyance) gave the young girl a hearty wink and grinned.

Fili would definitely being speaking with him later.

"Next to him is Bofur, the one in the hat. Bombur is to his left, who prepared us this wonderful meal. Then Bifur, who has been your fortunate partner at this table tonight, and is a toymaker."

Bofur raised his hat to the girl, Bombur raised a meat leg, while Bifur rumbled something in Khuzdul before handing a carved eagle toy to the lady. The young maiden grinning widely at the trinket and praising a proud looking Bifur.

"Finally, this is Sigrid, my... my-um-"

"His betrothed!" Kili called out and the dwarves laughed at the surprised and flushed look of the eldest heirs face.

"Yes, his betrothed," Sigrid spoke up, causing the laughter to die down and Fili to look at the girl with wide eyes as she smiled tenderly back at him. "And it is an honour to be."

Sigrid then pulled Fili forward to press her lips tenderly to his. Ignoring all the hooting and laughter that echoed around them as the young dwarf wrapped his arms around the lady and tugged her closer. He puled out of the kiss a moment later and placed his forehead to Sigrid's with a bright smile on his face.

 

\----

 

Back at the Lord of Dales house, the atmosphere was far less cheerful. Bard prepared dinner and served it into three bowls before telling Tilda and Bain to sit at the table as he set two bowls down. He collected the third wooden bowl and walked with it down the hall, stopping a moment later as he arrived at his daughters door and gave it a gentle tap.

He knew in his mind he had done wrong by her today. Done wrong by his daughters own growing heart for a dwarf of such high esteem. However, in his own heart he knew he would not change today's actions because he could justify the cause, that being of keeping his daughter safe, unharmed, and with her pride intact.

"Sigrid." Bard called softly, but the room was silent. It had been like that all day and he had not the courage to go inside, as his wife had told him to always let the children, as they grew into young adults, just calm themselves down and work through their problems. They will only come to him when they are good and ready.

Bard knocked again on the small wooden door, before he carefully peered into the room. As he entered his brow furrowed as he first noticed the bed and his daughters dressing table to be completely void of life. He quickly looked around the room, tossing the bowl of food onto a nearby table as he pulled open the wardrobes, doors, and bathroom door, before he finally noticed. The window to her room was wide open, and the curtains fluttering in the night breeze. His heart dropped into his already sinking stomach.

The bowman ran to the window and pulled open the curtains, sticking his head out of the window and letting out a heart wrenching cry.

"Sigrid!" 

No response came.

Bard rubbed his worried face and the warm tears that threatened to spill from his eyes away. He did not know where his daughter could have gone, there was nowhere she could-

Bard looked up again and saw a silhouette in the distance. One of a mountains rocky from, lit by lanterns just outside the gates and the golden moon in the sky. The bowman frowned and quickly marched toward the door, where his son now stood with a worried furrow in his brow.

"Da, what's going on?"

"I need you to stay here. Watch your sister and don't open the door to anyone."

"Why? Where is Sigrid? What is happening? Where are you going?" Bain asked quickly as he followed his marching father, while the elder man gathered his coats and boots.

"I am going to the mountain. I need to speak with a certain dwarf prince."


End file.
